Bar
by Read and Write Maniac
Summary: Solo bastaba un accidente para desatar una serie de sucesos inesperados. Bueno, a veces la vida universitaria se basa en algo inesperado. Etapa de juegos, curiosidades, experimentación, supongo que no es pecado que alguien como yo tenga una probada de ello y ¿Quien sabe? podría salir algo bueno de esto. A pesar de sea mi compañero de cuarto. Gilbert x Ludwig, en ese orden. One shot


Bueeeenaaaaas! Al fin, despues de un temible primer semestre de universidad me digno a terminar una historia que tengo pendiente desde el verano! xD Y como buena mechona debía lanzarme con un fic de un Ludwig mechón 3 La verdad fue algo distinto de hacer, más experimental, traté de meterme más en la mente de los hombre y el ambiente, no se... no quería que fueran tan 'sensibles' ni nada por el estilo, mejor dicho algo más simple... que se muevan por curiosidad o calentura. Bueno espero que le guste esto~

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Primera vez que vengo a un bar con Gilbert, quien resulta ser mi compañero de cuarto, y sucede esto. Todo iba excelente, perfecto. No había ningún problema, pero algo debía arruinarlo. Bueno, se dice que algo bueno no sura para siempre… Aún así tenía que ser él día en que me relajaba y olvidaba la U un rato.

Volviendo a lo anterior, estaba tranquilamente tomando una cerveza, ya íbamos por la cuarta. Bromeábamos, comentábamos, hablábamos de nuestras clases en la universidad y de nuestros trabajos pendientes. Todo fluía.

- Hey West, voy al baño y vuelvo – West, mi sobrenombre. No sé en qué momento sucedió o cuando se le ocurrió pero es uno de mis varios sobrenombres. Recuerdo haberle preguntado la razón del apodo. "Tú duermes en el cuarto del Oeste y eres nativo del Oeste de Alemania. Yo, en cambio, estoy en tu misma situación solo que en vez de oeste es Este. No sé, fue algo que se me ocurrió y me gusta asique dejémoslo así". Esas fueron sus palabras, tal cuales - Pero más te vale estar acá cuando llegue, no me gustaría que desaparecieras de la nada. – Y por alguna extraña razón me dice así también… anda tú a saber.

Mi compañero de cuarto, Gilbert, se puede definir en pocas palabras como un arrogante, impulsivo, competitivo, albino, adicto a las fiestas, insistente, desagradable a veces, inteligente, un desgraciado que sin esfuerzo se exime de todos sus ramos, y puedo seguir con la lista pero es demasiado larga. ¿Por qué soy amigo de este tipo? Ya no lo sé…

- Tranquilo Gilbert. No te dejaré. Además no es como si pudiese escapar de ti ¿Me equivoco? – El sonrió.

- Vaya que tienes razón West – Pensando en nuestra experiencia aún no puedo creer lo rápido que nos acercamos el uno al otro siendo tan diferentes. Antes éramos un desastre y peleábamos a cada rato. Nuestras personalidades chocaban simplemente. Pero de la noche a la mañana hubo un cambio y trato de llevarse bien conmigo. Después descubrí, o descubrimos, que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, teníamos cosas en común: nos gustaba mantenernos en forma, el orden, y esas cosas. Aunque debo admitir, aún si seguíamos con las peleas constantes no estaba dispuesto a dejar el departamento. Después de todo era cómodo, con una buena ubicación. Ni loco lo abandonaría, menos después de todo el tiempo que invertí en buscar algo barato y de buena calidad.

Mierda, acabo de recordar que debo hacer el modelo de la hemiarcada para próximo viernes y no llevo nada… ¿Cuántos jabones me he arruinado ya con el del ayer? ¡Ah! 5… a esto pasó quedaré pobre solo por el jabón. ¿Qué más tengo para esta semana? Hmmm… control de Biología y Química, el paso práctico y el caso clínico de Anato… Bueno, será una semana bastante colapsada al parecer.

- Entiéndelo, ya no quiero nada más contigo - ¿Ah? Una voz de mujer.

Mire curioso de donde provenía la voz. Al parecer hay una relación terminando por allá…

La chica es guapa, alta, de cabello negro, tez clara, y ojos azules. Toda una modelo. El chico que le tenía agarrado el brazo emanaba casi igual belleza. Pelo color zanahoria opaco, ojos verdes, con un cuerpo bien definido. No eran la mejor combinación pero cada uno por si solo era bastante atractivo, sin mencionar que tenían aparentemente una dentadura casi perfecta… Ah, me estoy volviendo igual de maniaco que el resto de mis compañeros... No sé que me da por fijarme tanto en las dentaduras y sus proporciones faciales. Creo que la locura de mis profesores se me está pegando.

- No digas estupideces, nadie me ha dejado y menos una alguien como tú linda. – la chica forcejeó y soltó un leve quejido mientras decía que la soltará. El hombre se disponía pegarle, o al menos eso parecía, y como buen caballero debía intervenir, no es algo que podría permitir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante y me puse en el camino del golpe. Dio en mi mejilla izquierda y de paso me rompió el labio.

- Eso dejará una marca; Oh bueno. - Me hice un rápido chequeo. Meh, no dejo nada fuera de su lugar y la articulación está bien, no fue nada.

El hombre me miró ferozmente y soltó a la chica. Sentí como agarraba mi sweater por la espalda y se asomaba por mi hombro asustada – Oye, acaso no sabes a las mujeres no se les toca ni siquiera un pelo ¿Cómo osas levantarle la mano a una chica? – me crucé de hombros furioso. Si esto le hace en púbico, que habrá pasado cuando estaban solos. No me lo quiero imaginar.

El hombre se dispuso a dar un golpe cuando su rostro se deformo frente a mis ojos y fue reemplazado por un puño. Miré el dueño de la mano aún sabiendo a quien le pertenecía. ¿Quién más podrías ser?

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para golpear a West? Bastardo… que hijo de puta…te debería volar los dientes ahora mismo – Tomé el hombro de Gilbert tratando de ignorar sus palabras. Era natural que me molestara un poco el hecho de que me tratase así… como si fuera lo más valioso que hay, o más bien me extrañaba. Como sea, había que detener la pelea antes de que pasara a mayores.

- Vale Gil, no hagas que nos echen del local, aún me queda cerveza en el vaso. – me di vuelta para ver a la chica preocupado. En la muñeca una marca de la mano del hombre yacía – ¿Te duele? - ella asintió levemente – Hey, futuro doctor, ven a chequearle la muñeca mejor y deja a ese tipo en el suelo. El dueño se hará cargo de él – llamé la atención del albino y con delicadeza le otorgué la muñeca de la chica en sus manos. Con unas rápidas observaciones y movimientos su exanimación estaba lista.

- No tiene nada, solo un hematoma, desaparecerá en unos en unos cuantos días – dirigió su atención a mi rostro – En cambio tú… límpiate la sangre de tu labio que llamas mucho la atención así – me tendió su pañuelo de tela blanco y acepte su oferta.

- No paso nada, mi articulación está perfectamente bien, la anatomía de mis dientes también, tampoco hay dolor, solo fue un rasguño en el labio – El suspiró exasperado.

- Muchas gracias por haber intervenido y siento lo de tu mejilla – la mujer se acercó preocupada a mí y me escaneó unos segundos – Hace bastante tiempo que quería terminar con el pero tenía mucho miedo… Y ahora que estoy sola… - Sentí como alguien me tomaba de mi muñeca y me lanzaba hacia atrás. Uno de los brazos de Gilbert pasó por encima de mi hombro. No sé, era como si dijera 'no lo toques' o algo así. Tal vez me esté pasando película pero al menos esa fue la sensación que me dio.

- Nos deberíamos ir, mañana tengo ayudantía de anatomía y debo estudiar un rato. De seguro en el paso práctico me van a preguntar cada tontería – la mujer nos vio extrañada… y no la culpo porque yo estaba igual. No era necesario que hiciera eso.

- Bien… - dije soltándome de él – pero las cervezas…

- Olvídalas – tomó mi muñeca y me arrastro a través del bar.

- Pero yo pagué esa… - lamenté.

- A la próxima te invitaré dos rondas de la mejor que allá… ahora debemos irnos – confundido me dejé llevar por su fuerza. Caminamos parte del camino en silencio, lo que es raro porque nunca se calla este tipo. Además el ambiente estaba tenso, no sé, algo estaba mal.

Harto de su actitud tiré de mi brazo y me detuve.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Estas actuando raro. Incluso ahora quieres estudiar para la ayudantía cuando tú nunca lo haces. Tampoco permitiste que nos termináramos nuestra cerveza. ¿Sucede algo? – El miró la calle para ambos lados y me metió al callejón que allí había. Sorprendido no pude hacer nada y de repente estuve contra la pared con Gilbert a unos pocos centímetros de mi, violando totalmente mi espacio personal.

- Mira lo que le han hecho a tu rostro – puso su mano en mi mejilla lastimada – realmente hubiera hecho mierda a ese hijo de puta – gruñó.

- ¿Ah? Oye, no me cambies el tema… Además es solo un tonto rasguño – alegué. El hiso caso omiso. Solo se quedó allí mirándome – Oye… hazme caso. – De golpe sus ojos se acercaron y tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

¿Qué está pasando acá?

Traté de apartarme pero el actuó para evitarlo. Una de sus manos tomó mi nuca y evitaba que me alejara de él y la otra la tenía en mi espalda manteniendo cerca nuestros cuerpos. Con esos movimientos baje mi guardia y él, como buen oportunista, aprovecho de ingresar su lengua a mi cavidad oral. El sabor de cervezas de distinta marca mezclándose y sus movimientos me aturdían un poco… sin dejar de lado la sensación de invasión que había, pero recobré mi conciencia y con todas mis fuerzas lo aparté. Casi pierde el equilibrio y yo golpeé contra la muralla detrás de mí. Pase mi manga por mis labios aturdido. ¿Qué ha acabado de pasar?.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Murmuré – No estoy para tus juegos… O tal vez tomaste más de lo normal – arqueó una ceja – pero solo habíamos tomado cerveza… no tomaste otra cosa… a no ser que antes lo hayas hecho y bajaste de grado…

- ¿Qué? Oh vamos. Primero no tengo tan poca resistencia y segundo una montaña rusa no me deja mal. En resumen: estoy en perfecto estado bien – Dijo ofendido.

Si claro, en perfecto estado, te creo…

– Y tampoco es un juego, la verdad creí que ya te había dejado todo claro a esta altura del partido. Al parecer eres más denso de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Ah? – escéptico me apoyé contra la muralla cruzado de brazos. – Realmente quieres que te tome enserio con respecto a esto – asintió – Imposible.

El suspiro – Supongo que no tengo otra opción – murmuró. Al instante era arrastrado nuevamente hasta el departamento. Todo el camino le alegué pero no con muchas ganas de forcejear. Igual iba al mismo lugar… además tenía cierta morbosa curiosidad ahora.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué aun no me siento asqueado? Tal vez sea bisexual… o no sé… en verdad ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un hombre y una mujer? Al final son casi lo mismo con leves diferencias en el recipiente… o no sé. Solo estoy inventando… pero bueno, no me molesta para nada esto… y la verdad nunca me ha molestado. Quiero decir tengo amigos con distintas orientaciones sexuales y no me molesta… ni nada… ¿Y si me estoy mimetizando con el ambiente? Quiero decir, mi carrera está plagada de homosexuales… Tal vez sea curiosidad…

Fui tirado contra algo blando y cuando miré a mis alrededores comprendí donde estaba: en la habitación de Gilbert. En qué momento y como llegue aquí aun no lo sé pero no me gustaba para nada como pinta esto… aunque viéndole el lado positivo me haría bien tirar con alguien… después de todo desde que dejé a mi novia en Alemania no he tenido ninguna relación sexual…me haría bien… pero que digo, estoy siendo practico de nuevo, todo para justificarme. Aunque igual me causa curiosidad, una parte de mi quiere probar algo así.

- Ahora me crees – su voz me llamó la atención y vi su figura frente de mí. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ¿Es que acaso no había otra forma de demostrarme su apetito sexual hacia mí?

Tomo MÍ mano y la puso encima de su miembro. No pude evitar sentirme nervioso. Bien, ambos somos hombres de ciencias, hemos visto cuerpos desnudos miles de veces y todo eso, hemos visto incluso cortes de estas cosas de las más variadas formas imaginables. Pero tocar uno de alguien vivo y en ese estado es totalmente otra cosa. Tragué fuertemente y retrocedí levemente. Sentía como mis mejillas empezaban a arder. – ¿Mi cuerpo es suficiente? ¿Sigues creyendo que es una estúpida broma? Mira lo que me has hecho solo con la escenita del callejón.

- ¿Eso solo fue por… aquello? Yo creo que entre el alcohol no se…– Avergonzado aparté mi vista y me alejé otro poco– Y pudiste mostrarme esto de otra forma ¿no crees?

- Pues fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento! Ahora empieza a desvestirte – comando.

- ¿Qué? – Por impulso lo miré y enseguida desvié la mirada – Me estás tomando el pelo… ¿Y qué mierda te hace pensar que voy a seguir con tu juego? – ¿Para qué me hago el difícil? Quiero saber cómo sería… intentarlo… si al final siempre me ha causado curiosidad esto, es una buena instancia para probar… aunque igual… A la mierda ¿Qué me podría pasar?

- Aparte del bulto que tienes entre las piernas – Crucé rápidamente mis extremidades para esconderme de su mirada – Ambos sabemos que nos haría bien un poco de actividad sexual… Además hay atracción de por medio, asique eso facilita aun más las cosas… Ahora empieza a sacarte la ropa – Supongo que es cierto… pero aun así.

- Es el alcohol que me pone así ¿Ok? – Me miró escéptico… Ni yo me creo mi excusa - ¿No tienes que estudiar anatomía? – me alejé un poco de su figura.

- ¿Qué mejor forma de aprender que con la práctica? A que no adivinas de qué es el control – sonrió.

- Es una broma ¿Cierto? Yo pasé todo los órganos reproductivos el semestre pasado y ellos recién están viéndolo – El se apoyó en la cama y se acerco.

- Somos Medi, tenemos más tiempo para aprendernos todo eso al contrario de ustedes, los Odonto. Es algo de esperarse. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, que tal si me ayudas un poco a recordar sistema reproductor masculino Lud. Como pasaste eso recién el semestre pasado me podrías guiar y explicar que pasa en tu cuerpo – Soy demasiado despistado, como no lo detuve antes. Ahora me tiene acorralado contra el catre y lo tengo encima… - Oh vamos, un poco de anatomía topográfica no nos haría nada mal.

¿Sí o no? Entre lo bueno al fin sabré como es esto y no es con un desconocido. Lo malo… mañana me levanto temprano… Son las 11 igual… y siempre me puedo saltar la primera clase… total histología siempre sube todos los apuntes a la plataforma de los estudiantes. – Vamos Lud – sentí su mano encima de mi intimidad sobresaltándome un poco.

- Hey, controla tus manos un rato, aun no me decido – el hiso un puchero.

- ¡Deja de ser tan práctico y empecemos de una vez! – Con cierta brutalidad me dejo totalmente acostado en la cama y empezó a desabrochar mi camisa – Solo deja que me haga cargo y quédate quieto idiota. No te muevas por nada del mundo – Suspiré derrotado y agarré su muñeca mientras me levantaba levemente de la cama.

- Está bien, pero si me trajiste con la excusa de que tienes que estudiar después de esto directo a los libros. Por tu culpa no me pude terminar la cerveza - El sonrió con malicia.

- Estudiaré contigo, que tal si tú te quedas en la cama como si fueras un preparado, sería algo interesante – negué – Piénsalo, yo estudio, tú repasas… ¿o tal vez nos serás capaz de quedarte quieto? – se gatillo mi tick nervioso por un instante.

- Obvio que si puedo hacerlo estúpido – gruñí.

- Entonces quédate quieto – Y caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado, maldición, sabe que no puedo rechazar los retos, maldito – Esto será entretenido - Tomó mis labios. Bueno, a la mierda. Si no quiere que me mueva, pues bien no lo haré, que se las arregle solo.

Se dispuso a abrir mi cavidad oral y literalmente me hiso una endoscopia con la lengua. Este desgraciado, más encima me calienta todo este temita, te odio Gilbert.

Terminó de desabotonar mi camisa, quitándola del medio rápidamente. Sus manos empezaron a recorrerme, metiéndose como serpientes debajo de la camisa, tocando mis costados. Lo forcé a que se alejara un poco para agarrar una bocanada de aire – Auch, cuidado, creo que dijimos sin moverse – Se quejó mientras se detenía.

- Lo siento es por impulso, soy un poco sensible allí, je – el suspiro.

- Vaya pero que mata pasiones eres Lud – rió levemente.

- No es mi culpa que me hagas cosquillas tonto – el rió aun más fuerte.

- Definitivamente mata pasiones – lo fulminé con la mirada - Pero hey, yo soy extraño y me encantan estas cosas de ti – Esta vez con más cuidado pasó sus dedos por la misma zona haciendo recorrer un escalofrío en mi cuerpo – Je ser sensible tiene sus ventajas West, amo verte así.

- Para ti la tendrá – tragué con fuerza tratando de controlar mi voz. ¿Quién me manda a ser tan sensible?

- Veamos que mas tenemos por acá – sentí como se movía a mis pectorales. Sentí sus manos jugando sobre las aereolas, dibujándolas una y otra vez. Apreté con fuerza mis puños, lo uno que quería es que fuera solo un poco más brusco. – Bueno empecemos a estudiar, a ver de qué recuerdas. Que musculo está en esta zona. – Tragué con fuerza.

- Fácil, los pectorales – sentí su lengua rozar mi pezón, oh mierda.

– Nervio que te hiso saltar y que estimularé ahora mismo – Incisivos y la… ah mierda, vamos Ludwig piensa, piensa, recuerda que dijo el profesor. Hay mucha distracción – Te demoraste mucho, siguiente pregunta. Nombra los músculos de anterior a posterior que va a tocar mi mano y que lo inerva. – Bajó su mano por mi abdomen, llegando al borde de mi pantalón, no pude evitar contraerme – Esto no está funcionando Lud.

- ¡Con tanta distracción no puedo pensar! – grité furioso.

- Solo porque esa distracción es de mi parte te perdono – Sentí sus dientes y sus ligeros dedos recorriéndome, me desespera.

- Solo sácame los malditos pantalones – gruñí frustrado.

- Te aguantas, tengo derecho a jugar con mi preparado cuanto quiera – empezó a acariciar la tela sobre mi miembro. Su rostro se acercó y lo seguí con la mirada, su lengua bajó, dejando un trazo en mi cuerpo y paró en mi clavícula. Su músculo se hundía en el área. Sentí sus dientes tirando de mi carne, como succionaba, llegaba incluso a ser un poco deliciosamente doloroso.

Su mano en mi miembro acariciaba lenta y tortuosamente. Debía suprimir mi voz a toda costa. En mi pectoral sentía su mano libre, sus dedos molestando mi tetilla sin piedad. Con tanta estimulación simultánea no era capaz de pensar mucho.

- Gilbert no seas tan maldito – gruñí.

- Valeeee, pero después no digas que no quise estudiar – advirtió.

- Para que si nunca estudias para esas cosas – exclamé sentándome y agarrando sus labios.

Con la misma intensidad que antes empezamos a devorarnos, solo que esta vez yo estaba participando. Estaba impaciente, con deseo fluyendo por mis venas. Sus manos desabrocharon el botón de mi pantalón y a lo lejos escuche el sonido del cierre siendo bajado, después sentí como recorría mi espalda, las espinas de mis vertebras hasta llegar a mi pelvis. Suficiente, mas contacto, tanta ceremonia me tiene harto.

- Gilbert. Ropas fuera. NOW – bajo desde detrás de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula, oliendo, pasando su lengua por la yugular externa cuando se dio la oportunidad – Shiiit, vamos Gil.

- Después no quiero quejas – se sentó a un costado de la cama y me miró con ojos rojos llenos de lujuria – Ven, a mis piernas. – Hice como pidió, abriéndome de piernas para quedar más cerca – Estas obediente, me gusta – Me acerqué a su oreja y empecé a estimular esa área – Debí dejarte hacer lo que quisieras hace rato.

- Si no fuera porque es primera vez con un hombre no creerías cuantas cosas haría – susurré – Asique para la próxima ya sabes.

- No puedo esperar a la siguiente – su mano de un tirón retiró mi pantalón, lo suficiente para que su mano se colase por ella. Mordí su cuello – Te encanta ocupar la boca ¿no? Será por eso que te metiste a esa carrera.

- Cállate y ponte a trabajar – sin previo aviso sentí como un dedo me penetro sin piedad. Siseé por la invasión y molestia repentina. Pero vaya que me gusta esto.

- Tú te lo buscaste – le hice caso omiso y empecé a moverme yo – No puedo creer que estes tan necesitado ¿Estás seguro que nunca te has metido con hombre?

- ¿Te importa? – Gruñí levemente – Ahora apresúrate que terminaré haciendo esto yo a este paso – retiró su mano y me miró curioso - ¿Enserio? Bien, pero no me toques mientras lo hago, por estúpido. – el arqueó una ceja.

Bien, haber si realmente lo harás… - lo recosté y retiré mis zapatos y pantalones sin mucho esfuerzo. Bajé mis bóxers hasta que no dieran mas por mis piernas abiertas – Supuse que estabas bien dotado pero wow, es casi equiparable con el mío – su mano se acercó y rápidamente la quité – vale sin tocar pero vaya que me la harás difícil.

- Te lo haré aun más difícil – empecé a lubricar mi mano de la forma más sensual y tortuosa que había. Quería que se arrepintiera por no hacerlo el mismo pero bueno, si bien nunca he hecho esto he visto suficiente pornografía para saber qué hacer en estos casos.

- Oh mierda Ludwig – baje mis dedos y penetré con dos de ellos sin delicadeza, apoye mi mano libre a un costado del cuerpo del Gilbert sin hacer contacto. Busqué ese punto que a los hombres le vuelve loco. 5 centímetros, tenía que buscar a esa altura ese bendito manojo de nervios y la próstata – Es como tener una maldita porno andando… no, mil veces mejor – se trató de sentar pero mi mano libre lo empujo de nuevo – Bien, sin tocar.

Con el movimiento lo encontré y todo mi cuerpo se erizo, solté un poco mis cuerdas vocales. Sentí como Gibert se movía y enfoque mí vista en él – Suficiente, si vas a empezar a gemir eso será por mí y no por tus dedos – desabrocho su pantalón y miré hacia el techo mientras retiraba mis dedos. Respiré hondo. Dejaré que él se haga cargo mejor.

El se puso encima de mí y se relamió los labios – Entonces ¿De la manera linda o vamos directo al grano?

- Gilbert no soy una muñeca y odio los rodeos. Vamos directo al grano y alguna otra vez haremos el resto – ante esto sonrió con malicia.

- Estás dejando salir mi lado sádico – su mirada de depredador me excitaba aun más.

- Con alguien como yo puedes dejarlo salir cuando quieras – me apoyé sobre mis codos y empezó el movimiento, la fricción, oh la fricción, más fuerza, más rápido. Empecemos con el plato de fondo – Gilbert entra, vamos – no duro unos segundos y sentí como me partía en dos de una estocada lanzando una oleada de dolor y placer. No pude comprimir mi voz, nunca había dejado que se descontrolara tanto mi voz.

- Maldición, tan deliciosamente estrecho – voces llenas de éxtasis acompañaron nuestros movimientos rápidos y fuertes – Lud, Lud, Lud ah tus músculos me vuelven loco – yo colapse sobre la cama dejándome llevar por el dolor y el placer – Ah muévete, de rodillas – dijo jadeante. Sin mucho esfuerzo, principalmente porque fue Gilbert quien hiso la mayor parte, me encontré con la cara en el cubrecama y a los segundo le dio a ese punto que me volvió más loco aun, todo rastro de dolor no estaba y mi voz era incontrolable e incoherente. – Ahh Ludwig.

No sé cuándo ni cómo pero de repente me encontré en otra posición, con una pierna sobre su hombro. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y cerré mis ojos para sentir con más precisión su sabor, el juego con la lengua, el movimiento, era mucho ya – Gilbert es hora - dije jadeante.

Ya me preguntaba yo cuando terminarías – Aumento el paso, la fuerza, el movimiento sin ritmo, el sonido de las patas de la cama contra el suelo, el colchón, la electricidad que te eriza todos los pelos del cuerpo, la vista nublada, ese gemido, ese sentimiento de ser liberado y de ser llenado. Colapse sobre la cama agitado, después sentí el peso del cuerpo del otro.

Ese momento en que no piensas en nada. Ese momento en que sientes los latidos en tus orejas y escuchas a respiración de tu compañero en los oídos.

El se movió un poco, salió dentro de mí, y enseguida sentí el fluido salir – Iré a bañarme – dije sin aliento. El levanto su cabeza y me miró – Muchos fluidos, es un poco desagradable – el me miró un poco molesto.

- Solo por un momento quedate acá – suspiré.

- Tenemos cosas que hacer y además dormir… - sentí lo incomodo que se puso de repente – ¿Pasa algo?

- No es nada – se sentó al borde de la cama – ve a ducharte primero – sonrió de medio lado. Bueno después hablo con el supongo, ahora necesito limpiarme. Me levante y sentí como los fluidos bajaban.

- Que desagradable – es como si no pudiese controlar mi esfínter. Semen corriendo por el interior de mis piernas… ugh, mejor me apresuro.

Cerré la puerta y encendí la ducha rápidamente, ahora que todo el momento se fue sentía lo resentido de mis músculos. Bueno, valió la pena. No me arrepiento de nada.

Salí de la ducha un poco después y rodeé mi cintura con una toalla para ir a mi habitación. Busqué unos bóxers con unos pantalones de buzo. Escuche el crujido de la puerta y la miré de inmediato.

- Oye Lud… me preguntaba sí… Oh, lo siento – Gilbert se asomó por la puerta con sus típicos shorts para acostarse. Debió haber utilizado la otra ducha. Fuera de eso se comportaba raro… se veía medio angustiado.

No lo entiendo, la única razón que se me ocurre es por lo que recién paso pero fue el mismo quien quiso que pasara. Tal vez en efecto había tomado antes. Ojala esto no se vuelva muy incomodo.

- No es como si importara ya – tomé mis bóxers y dejé caer la toalla al suelo para ponérmelos.

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo medio en broma. Me coloqué el pantalón calmado y di media vuelta para encontrarme con Gilbert. Para mi sorpresa no me encontré con su mirada, sino parte de su cuerpo asomándose en el umbral de la puerta, dándome la espalda. Me acerqué a él y toqué su hombro.

- ¿Sucede algo? – para mi extrañeza no estaba alterado ni nervioso. Me encontraba inusualmente calmado al contrario de mi compañero. – Hey, si tienes problemas con lo que sucedió… si quieres podemos olvidar todo. No te hagas un lio por ello – caminé hacia la cocina buscando algo para satisfacer un poco mi apetito. El tomó mi hombro. – ¿Ocurre algo?

- No… me arrepiento de nada – me comunicó serio.

- Bien… - traté de averiguar el porqué de su actitud… el mismo dijo que es uno de esos hombres que suelen ir por algo de una noche. Al final solo quería acostarse conmigo ¿No?... ¿Por qué ahora se enrolla tanto? – Pues… voy a comer supongo

- ¿Por qué actúas así? – Me di media vuelta algo aturdido – Como si esto significara nada… Dime ¿Te arrepientes? – Negué con tranquilidad - ¿Te desagrado? ¿Te he forzado a hacer algo que no querías?

- ¿De qué hablas? No tienes oportunidad si quieres forzarme a hacer algo. Simplemente te hubiera dejado fuera del juego si no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo – Sonreí – ¿Y de donde sacaste eso de que me desagrado? Es decir… ah – me sonrojé levemente, estas cosas no se me dan ¿Por qué me hace decir algo vergonzoso – Después del escándalo que monte crees que me había desagradado. No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas.

- Es que como dijiste que desagradable pensé que – lo corté.

- ¿Desagradable? ¿Cuándo? – el me miró extrañado.

- Cuando te estabas yendo… además como no te quedaste pensé que no se… - me puse mas rojo que antes. Insisto, cual es el punto de hacerme decir cosas vergonzosas, esto no puede ser sano.

- Gilbert – tosí levemente – no lo dije por ti ni nada – mi miró extrañado. Inevitablemente baje la mirada avergonzado. ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es? – Era porque sentir como corría… ya sabes… por el interior de las piernas em… Basta, ya entendiste. – Tapé mi rostro con una de mis manos y cerré mis ojos – no es necesario más explicación.

Sentí como con suavidad me levantaba me rostro y abrí mis ojos. Deposito un tierno beso sobre mis labios. Bueno ahora estoy aun más nervioso que antes.

- Me preocupaste idiota – sonrió.

- Bueno no sigamos hablando de esto, demasiado incomodo – el lanzó una carcajada

- Vale, vale, la verdad es que quería invitarte a comer algo pero viendo la hora y que ya estas casi listo para acostarte ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos a almorzar? Me toca turno pero termino temprano, y como el hospital y tu facultad quedan cerca sería una buena opción – asentí – Genial. Ah, por cierto, ¿Quieres comer pizza? Estaba pensando pedir un par porque tengo un hambre de bestias – reí por lo bajo ante la exageración del albino y si bien no suelo comer esa clase de comidas, una vez no me haría mal.

- Vale, me has leído el pensamiento – Supongo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad por ahora – Voy a preparar la mesa.

- Genial, llamaré a la pizzería. Tenemos suerte que la porquería esa sea 24 horas – asentí – Una alemana y una española ¿no?

- Vaya cuanto me conoces – solté un carcajada mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

- Obvio Luddy, se lo que te gusta – escuché el sonido de las teclas del teléfono y un leve pitido de la línea. A medida que me alejaba escuche la voz de Gilbert ordenando la comida hasta desaparecer. Al atravesar comedor noté en el espejo las marcas de mi cuerpo. Una en el cuello y otra en la clavícula. Bien agresivo salió el albino.

Me acerqué a observarlas con detenimiento. Sus colmillos estaban marcados en el. El de la clavícula se veía bastante abusaba a pesar de no haber marcas – Mañana tendré que ocupar una bufanda o algo. De seguro Feliciano me interrogaría como loco si las viera… por suerte es invierno y hacía un frío de mierda.

Continúe mi camino a la cocina para sacar los platos y los individuales. Coloqué los vasos, las servilletas, una bebida que encontré por allí y listo. En la espera prendí el televisor y busqué algo bueno que ver. Busqué específicamente en canales de películas. Encontré una típica para hombres, esas que están llenas de acción y mujerzuelas. Es decir, una película sin contenido.

Esta era particularmente sin sentido… me impresiona que aún en estos tiempos sean capaces de hacer películas que desafían la realidad, donde mierda se ha visto que un bat de beis atravesara a un hombre y se quedara enterrado contra una pared… colgando. En ningún jodido lugar. Bueno al menos es mejor que una romanticona…

En el aburrimiento de la película noté cuanto se demoraba Gilbert. Pronuncié su nombre y al no recibir respuesta fui a buscarle. Justo cuando iba por el pasillo el apareció en el lado contrario con una sonrisa - ¿Me llamaste? – arqueé una ceja mientras él se acercaba a mí.

- Sí, me parecía raro que te no aparecieras. Especialmente con todo el ruido que la tele hace – pasó a un lado mío y se dirigió al living donde estaba la televisión. Yo le seguí.

- Recibí una llamada de Francis gritando que Antonio lo estaba volviendo loco con sus tomates, que a cada plato que hacia el idiota agregaba tomates… ya sabes, estupideces – Sus dos mejores amigos que compartían habitación, los conocía bien. Francis, un chico de descendencia francesa loco por la cocina y el sexo, si hasta me ha hecho unas cuantas ofertas. Actual chef de uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad.

Después el español que creció acá. Amante de la naturaleza y los animales, especialmente de tomates y de toros. Estudia ingeniería forestal y agronomía si mal no lo recuerdo. Es uno de esos hombres a cuales los ves y piensas que es bien despistado y amigable pero si haces algo que lo moleste… se podría decir que es como un toro.

- Deberías traerlos algún día, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ellos – caminé detrás de él sonriendo. La última vez que estuvieron dejaron el medio desastre pero vaya que noche.

- Harás que me ponga celoso - bromeó el albino – Meh, hablando enserio, no sé si te agrade mucho que Francis coqueteé de nuevo contigo.

- ¿Lo hiso? ¿En qué momento? - repase mis memorias y aparte de sus muy obvias ofertas no encontraba más.

- Vaya que eres ciego – murmuró Gilbert.

- Oye – ofendido apuré el paso para no quedar tan atrás – Puedes decirme cuando fue que paso.

- No – sonrió juguetón. – Además no debería interesarte conmigo al lado… por cierto ¡Yo quiero el sillón! – partió corriendo a toda velocidad y antes que pudiera reaccionar estaba saltando por encima de él y cayendo perfectamente en él. Gruñí entre dientes. Siempre se debe quedar con las cosas, no, no puede compartir.

- Menudo idiota – me acerqué caminando decido – Hazte un lado. Quiero sentarme – Estaba ocupando todo el sillón deliberadamente. Bastardo.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos pensando y negó con la cabeza.

- Sale o te tiro yo mismo – sonrió.

- Pensándolo bien… que te parece si intimamos un poco más - ¿De nuevo? ¿Es que acaso no se cansa? No habrá comido algún afrodisiaco o tomado sin querer alguna viagra sin querer de no sé donde – Oye, oye, no dejes que tu mente imagine cosas. Nada más por hoy, lo sé. Solo te ofrecía estar en el sillón conmigo – Si bien parecía sincero no podía evitar dudar un poco. Al final decidí confiar en él… y si intenta algo lo tiró. Problema resuelto.

Sin decir nada me senté en el espacio que me había dejado, había curvado su cuerpo de tal forma que él fuera mi respaldo en medio de su cuerpo, y observe la tonta película. Vaya película.

Al poco rato sonó el timbre y estuve casi seguro de escuchar a Gilbert decir algo por lo bajo, pero no estoy seguro que. Me disponía a ir por la billetera cuando el albino saltó del sillón – Esta va por mi cuenta – Entonces hice lo otro que quedaba por hacer: abrir la puerta y recoger las pizzas.

Un joven apareció y me observó. Sonrojado me entregó el paquete – Aquí tiene.

- Oye ¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupado. No es normal que estuviera tan rojo. De seguro se agarró un resfriado y tenía fiebre ahora. Aún así el joven asistió afirmativamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Lud? – él albino apareció detrás de mí con el dinero. Dio un par de vistazos y sonrió con malicia. Yo volteé mi mirada al joven frente nuestro, tenía una cara de sorpresa y confusión. Después sentí la mano de Gilbert rodeando mi cintura y con la otra extendiendo el dinero.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando acá?

– Quédate con el cambio. Ahora Luddy que tal si continuamos – El chico salió prácticamente corriendo de allí antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- ¿Y a ese que le pasa? – pregunté sin entender nada. Por otro lado Gilbert estalló en carcajadas. - ¿Gil?

- Oh West, vamos cierra la puerta y te explico – hice lo que me dijo aun sin entender bien lo sucedido. Gilbert se sentó en la mesa aún riendo, pero levemente. Con cajas en mano me senté y abrí una de ellas.

- ¿Ahora explícame que mierda pasó? – Gilbert sacó un pedazo de la abierta, la española, y la puso en el plato.

- ¿Aún no captas? – Negué – haber… te explico… primero el chico te vio a ti, sin camisa, con el pelo mojado y con dos marcas. Después me vio a mí y la forma en que te trataba, y lo que decía. De seguro pensó que había interrumpido algo – tomó la botella y nos sirvió a ambos. – Vaya que inocencia. – entonces todo calzó y sonreí a pesar de lo cruel que podía parecer. Era inevitable.

Continuamos viendo la película desde la mesa hasta que terminamos la comida.

- Oye… ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación hoy? Como que la mía quedó hecha un desastre y bueno… - asentí.

- Por cierto ¿No tienes que estudiar? Como mañana vas de ayudante… - el negó.

- Le pegaré una leída rápida antes de dormir, además es demasiado fácil la materia y siempre está el profesor encargado – No sé como esta en quinto de medicina… maldito genio que absorbe información – y prefiero continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente en la habitación.

- Como digas… - sonreí.

- Me quedó la duda hoy ¿Antes lo habías hecho con otro hombre? Quiero decir como no me respondiste cuando te pregunté y bueno después de ver tu emm…. El punto es que me quedó la duda ¿ok? – miré la pared tratando de aparentar que estaba relajado y respiré hondo. Tragué fuertemente. Igual mi incomodidad era delatada por mi rostro.

- No, tú eres el primer hombre – lo miré de reojo y noté una estúpida sonrisa danzando en su cara - ¿Para qué tan feliz?

- Soy tu primero, eso es razón suficiente – suspiré, no pude evitar sonreír.

- Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías? - El asintió.

- Solo por ti Luddy, solo por ti… Otra duda: donde aprendiste todo eso… quiero decir wow, para ser nuevo en esto parecías estrella porno – le di un golpe en el brazo ofendido – Ouch, tranquilo, es un halago.

- No te diré nunca – el sonrió estúpidamente de nuevo y yo me levanté de la mesa a mi pieza, debo despertarme temprano mañana… y son las 3 de la mañana… supongo que me saltaré histología mañana. Levanté mis cosas de la mesa y las lavé – Me iré a acostar y tu deberías hacer lo mismo – el asintió y se unió pronto a mí.

Estaba ansioso la verdad, esos momentos que tuve que esperar en la cama por él, no sé, simplemente me puse nervioso. Me recosté y traté de ponerme cómodo para dormir un rato pero no podía. Escuche sus pasos a lo lejos y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. – Oh vamos solo es dormir con él – susurré.

- Aún despierto al parecer – sentí como el colchón se movió y su mano se posó sobre mi brazo - ¿Me esperabas?

- ¿Tú no tenías que estudiar? – empezó a tocar mi cabello con delicadeza.

- Leí un poco y le eché una hojeada al Netter, con eso estoy para mañana… además siempre está el metro para estudiar – sonreí para mis adentros. Típico Gilbert. – Bueno a dormir se ha dicho – Se acomodó en la cama y sentí su cuerpo contra mi espalda, me di media vuelta y sonrió al verme. Su brazo me rodeo y empezó a acariciar mi espalda – Eres demasiado tonificado Lud… no sé cómo puede ir 3 veces al gimnasio, 1 a entrenamiento de natación y otro día a trotar, me haces sentir un flojo.

- Como si tú no hicieras tanto ejercicio como yo – le recriminé.

- Cierto, cierto, pero bueno da lo mismo. Acuérdate que mañana nos juntamos – sonreí.

- Lo sé… Buenas noches East – cerré mis ojos.

- Buenas noches West – un rato después me desconecte del mundo real para entrar a una realidad onírica.

* * *

Cuando desperté la casa estaba en silencio. Recordé que hoy Gilbert tenía turno temprano así que continué con mi rutina. Una vez duchado busqué que ponerme y opte por unos jeans con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Busqué una bufanda y tuve la suerte de encontrar una blanca para tapar la marca. Me puse los zapatos y partí a clases.

En el metro me encontré, como siempre, a Feliciano, que estudiaba ingeniería comercial. Su facultad estaba un poco más al norte que la mía pero lo suficientemente cerca. Después fue a Kiku unas estaciones más adelante, un japonés y compañero de clases. Cuando salimos del intenso calor del metro y la cantidad de gente me percaté de lo fuerte del viento hoy. Caminando a su lado una corriente de viento sopló y sacó mi bufanda. La tomé sin darle importancia pero noté como las miradas de mis amigos se posaban curiosas en mí.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté sin entender mucho su repentina atención. Feliciano solo se limitó a sonreír y señalar mi cuello. Allí entendí. Rápidamente me envolví el cuello con la tela y miré al suelo rogando porque no hicieran comentario.

- Creo que es primera vez que veo a Lud sonrojado – señaló Kiku divertido.

- Así que al fin has tenido un poco de diversión anoche. Te hacía falta. Así te sueltas un poco más – Feli se puso frente mío y lo esquivé rápidamente.

Se me había olvidado lo pervertido que podría ser Kiku a veces y lo mujeriego que era Feliciano. Obvio que iban a interrogarme por las marcas. – Cuéntanos quien fue la afortunada – el afortunado, corregí en mi interior – que llamó la atención de tal semental – me rehusaba a responder, tampoco me correspondía hacerlo. No tengo porque responder.

Noté que Kiku sonreía ampliamente a mi lado -Tal vez fue ÉL afortunado – pare en seco sorprendido. Mierda, con esto seguro ya saben que paso. Recuperé el pasó aún así – Asique el masculino Ludwig resultó jugar para el otro equipo.

- Tal vez fue el ambiente, tanto gay en Odontología tuvo sus efectos – el italiano rió con fuerza.

- Me siguen gustando las chichas – respondí a la ofensiva.

- Bueno, bisexual, casi la misma cosa – corrigió el asiático

- ¡Woah! Me hubieras dicho antes y te hubiera presentado unos cuantos tíos que estarían felices de ser follados por ti – no respondí nuevamente por cosas obvias. Sí, definitivamente suficiente razón para no responder. – No me digas que…

- Ese silencio solo puede significar una cosa – El asiático agregó con sorpresa.

- Alto allí. Dejen de tratar de imaginar mi noche – ambos negaron – Pero… ¡Un poco de privacidad por favor! Me perturba que me imaginen así.

- Bien… - el asiático se detuvo frente a mí, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirada calculadora –Es justo. Pero dime ¿Fue de Odonto? – No me inmute - ¿Nutri? – solo caminé - ¿Kine? – no escucho, no escucho – quizás Medi - Mierda, mierda, mierda.– ¿Medi? Wow ¿Cómo lo hiciste? O más bien como lo hiso él para tenerte ahí, quiero decirte tú…

- No tienes pinta de sumiso –completó Feliciano mientras continuamos nuestro camino a la universidad. A este punto escondía mi rostro con la bufanda hasta los ojos de pura vergüenza. ¿Cómo es que nunca son ellos quienes comentan sobres sus vidas sexuales? ¿Por qué soy siempre yo el tema en cuanto a vida sexual? – Es todo lo contrario.

- Exacto, pero Feli, las apariencias engañan. Además, piensa. ¿Quién de nosotros se frustra cuando hablamos de sexo? ¿Quién de nosotros no suele captar los chistes picantes? Podría seguir con la lista pero si te das cuenta en personalidad Ludwig calza con el papel – el italiano asintió como si captara el punto. ¿En verdad calzo para ser el sumiso? Quiero decir… soy tranquilo, de carácter fuerte… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? – Pero volviendo a lo principal ¿Quién fue? – Ambos se centraron en mí nuevamente.

- ¿Arthur? El de quinto… o el extraño ese de segundo… Ivan creo que se llama– no estaba dispuesto a soltar el nombre pero tampoco iba a mentirles asique negué – Ya sé… ese rubio que no paraba de coquetearte… ¿Como se llama? – se preguntó Feliciano.

- ¿Francis? – El moreno asintió y yo negué – Cierto que no es de Medi… Que tal… emm… ¿Alfred? – Repetí el movimiento – No se me viene nadie más de Medi… – suspiré tranquilo.

Kiku pensó unos momentos antes de tirar el siguiente nombre. Vi como su rostro se iluminaba y me miraba con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Olvidamos a uno de los más posibles candidatos. – Feliciano se quedó pensativo unos momentos y en su cabeza al parecer un foco se prendió porque cambio su rostro repentinamente.

- Noooo, no me lo creo – permanecí en silencio - ¿Es el albino? Ese que tienes por compañero de cuarto… ¿Gilbert creo que se llama? – No respondí - él te… wow – me hundí más en mi bufanda – Sabía que te miraba con ganas ese tipo. Teníamos razón Kiku – el asiático asintió - y tiene sentido igual, si lo piensas tienen una personalidad bastante dominante.

- ¿Han estado conversando de quienes me tienen ganas? – Ambos asintieron - ¿Por qué mierda no me dicen nada? – gruñí.

- Pensábamos que ibas solo por chichas Lud – Se justificó Feli.

Me parece justo… o también lo pensaba. – No nos puedes culpar. Ahora cuéntanos ¿Qué pasó? ¿Son pareja ahora? ¿Te gusta? ¿Cuándo descubriste que te gustan los hombres?

- Feli, ya es suficiente por ahora, deja que conteste eso primero – agradecí al asiático en mi fuero interior.

- Para ser breve… un par de copas, una pelea en un bar, pieza de Gilbert y pizza. No, que yo sepa no lo somos, fue solo cosa de una noche… o al menos eso entendí. Sí y no, no sé, lo encuentro atractivo… entonces supongo que sí. Y ayer lo descubrí. – miré todo el tiempo el suelo, avergonzado por lo que decía.

- Segunda ronda: ¿Cama? ¿Ducha? ¿Tierno? ¿Planificado? ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría que fuera algo más que una noche? ¿Tienes planes con él? ¿No es raro estar con él si solo fue algo pasajero? – Kiku intervino de nuevo. Con Feliciano siempre debo aplicarme con mi memoria… al menos es buen ejercicio… pero para que tanto detalle.

Vamos Ludwig, no des detalles, solo sugiérelo – En la cama… Omito, lo dudo… emm… yo – dejé la frase incompleta. – No sé realmente, aunque pensándolo bien, no. ¿Si me gustaría? Ya dije que habría una próxima… de hecho creo que ahora somos una especie de fuck-friend o algo así… hoy dijo que quería almorzar conmigo. Y no es raro, no para mí al menos. Me siento cómodo con él – Feli silbó de sorpresa.

- Lud… los fuck-friends no suelen salir a comer… tampoco el hecho que se te sea tan natural de estar con él. Debo decir que me sorprende un poco lo que me has contado. Nunca pensé que un tipo tan egocéntrico e impulsivo fuera por algo serio… Lud, Gilbert te adora – El tono de Kiku estaba lleno de sorpresa.

Ahora que lo recuerdo… o mejor dicho lo proceso… creo que en efecto quiere algo más que eso… nah, eso no pasa… ¿Verdad? - ¿Aún no te suena la campana?

- Me llega hasta dar un poco de pena el tío ese – murmuró Feliciano. Kiku por otra parte suspiró y miró el reloj. Atónito echo a correr.

- ¡Vamos Lud que en unos minutos empieza la clase! – Feliciano miró su reloj y aterrorizado salió corriendo. Yo le seguí el paso a Kiku que iba un poco más lento. Pobre Feli, su Facultad queda un poco más lejos que la nuestra asique el sique debe correr.

* * *

Era la última clase antes de almuerzo, antes de encontrarme con Gilbert. El maldito albino estuvo en mi mente todo el día solo por lo que han dicho mis amigos. ¿Qué es lo que realmente yo quiero? ¿Gilbert realmente desea tener algo serio? ¿Estoy listo para eso?

El profesor declaro la clase terminada y me puse nervioso inmediatamente. Ahora debo encontrarme con Gilbert. Voy a almorzar con él. Maldición, maldición. Vaya amigos que tengo. Me han dejado inquieto.

- Buena suerte con tu cita – alguien me golpeó el hombro. A juzgar por la voz fue Kiku y de sorpresa salte del asiento.

¿C-Cita? – murmuré. - ¿Qué quieres decir… - el asiático al momento que volteé se había ido charlando con sus compañeros. Ahora me quedaba solo con mis pensamientos. ¿Realmente es una cita?

Tomé mis cosas y agarré mi mochila. Suspiré. No tenía caso pensar en ello. De todas formas debía ir. Metí todo en mi casillero dejándome un poco de dinero en mi bolsillo. Miré la hora. La pantalla fue tapada por una llamada entrante. Gilbert.

Contesté sin pensarlo y todo desapareció.

¿Saliste de clases ya?

Sí, hace un rato. Estaba guardando mis cosas.

Genial. Por unos momentos pensé que te había hecho esperar. Hubo una emergencia y me quedé un rato más.

Me cuentas cuando nos juntemos.

Empecé a caminar por el pasillo del edificio, dirigiéndome a la salida. Revisé mentalmente si llevaba todo lo necesario.

Mejor, así no gasto todos los minutos.

¿Dónde nos encontramos?

¿La fuente alemana?

Me parece. Te veo allá en unos minutos.

Vale, te veo luego.

Adiós.

El sonido de la línea sonó nuevamente y guarde mi celular. Cuando levante la vista y observé mi alrededor noté a una curiosa Elizabeth mirándome desde un lado. La chica estudiaba Química y Farmacia así era natural encontrarla acá, después de todo compartimos facultad. Lo que me llamó la atención fue su atenta mirada - ¿Así que Ludwig tiene una cita? – Se acercó curiosa.

- ¿Qué? No… - dije casi en un murmullo inseguro.

- A mí no me engañas. Esa charla y esa expresión con la que hablabas. ¿Quién te flechó? – la miré confundido.

- No sé porque piensas eso pero debo irme. – salí a paso rápido de allí volviendo a mi dilema. Sin encontrarle solución estuve frente al lugar indicado sin darme cuenta. Miré a mi alrededor y no había nadie asique me senté a la orilla de una pileta a esperar. Cerré mis ojos y me decidí a olvidar lo que me había dicho el resto. Era ridículo. Gilbert no es de la clase de persona que quiere una relación estable, y menos de la clase que saca a su pareja… Aunque tampoco sabía si Gilbert era bi o gay… nunca trae o habla de las personas con las cuales ha estado…

- ¿Me esperaste mucho? – Alguien se sentó al lado mío y no necesitaba verlo para saber quién era.

- No lo sé, la verdad perdí la noción del tiempo – Gilbert soltó una carcajada.

- Haber ¿En que estabas pensando? – no era como si le fuera a decir que estaba con un dilema sobre nuestra relación. Le parecería ridículo - ¿Algún caso en mente?

- No, solo… pensaba por pensar supongo. Sobre mi vida – él se levantó y no siguió con el tema. En vez de eso me extendió la mano y la acepté. Enseguida estuve de pie y caminamos al local.

- ¿Alguna idea de lo que quieres comer? – miré las ofertas y decidí ir por lo más sano que había: un churrasco italiano… No es lo más sano pero es lo que hay.

Gilbert no dudo en pedir lo mismo. Siendo él un futuro doctor y yo futuro odontólogo sabíamos que nos afectaría y qué no… solo que yo lo miro desde un punto y él desde otro. Nos sentamos en una mesa más o menos alejada. Cerca de uno de los rincones, nos tomaron la orden y solo nos quedaba esperar por la comida.

- ¿Qué clase de emergencia tuviste? – miré como la gente pasaba por la calle. Ahora todos los trabajadores y estudiantes salían a comer. Tuvimos suerte de haber llegado un poco antes o de seguro nos hubiéramos quedado sin almuerzo.

- Un accidente automovilístico. Al parecer uno de los conductores se quedó dormido al volante y chocó contra un ejecutivo que iba al trabajo. No pasó mucho la verdad… Fue el ejecutivo el que me tocó atender… tenía una que otra fractura y vidrios pero nada muy grave. Terminé rápido con él – nos trajeron las bebidas y Gilbert tomó un poco de ella – He ahí el motivo de mi atraso.

- Al menos fue mejor que mi mañana – murmuré.

- ¿Por qué? – lo miré y pensé cuidadosamente mis palabras. No iba a decirle que me interrogaron sobre él. No ahora al menos… y no creo que lo haga.

- Me estaban molestando. Les dio conmigo hoy – lo que es en parte cierto.

- Te entiendo. Antonio y Francis han estado así últimamente. – Este era el momento perfecto para aclarar mis dudas pero no sabía si era el momento indicado para ello. Tal vez si esperaba un poco más… - Creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que ha pasado – parece que ha tenido el mismo pensamiento que yo.

- Me leíste la mente… - murmuré agotado mentalmente. Ambos quedamos en silencio. Yo no sabía que preguntar, no sé qué pensaba Gil eso sí. ¿Por dónde empezar?

- Me rindo – gruñó el albino – No sé qué decirte. Lo único que sé es que debíamos conversar sobre ello…

- ¿Qué somos? – murmuré mas para mí que para el otro, aunque este no lo pasó por alto.

- No lo sé… todo paso demasiado rápido… Me salté varios pasos entre medio – lo corté antes de continuar.

- Me he dado cuenta, pero supongo que de otra forma lo hubiese tomado aún más como una broma que antes. Quiero decir… Era totalmente hetero – él me interrumpió.

- ¿Era? Ya no… vaya… bueno después de como actuaste ayer – se lanzó a reír.

- ¡Hey! Soy impaciente en eso y… bueno me moría de curiosidad quiero decir siempre escucho comentarios de mis compañeros y ¡Ah! Da lo mismo, no importa, no me hagas caso – rasqué mi nuca exasperado – Olvida todo eso – rió con más fuerza – Basta.

- Vale, vale, pero es que solo escúchate. Además te ves tan lindo cuando te pones así – escondí mi rostro en la bufanda – Oh vamos, lo haces a propósito ¿Cierto? –levanté mi rostro extrañado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – el suspiró.

- Nada, no importa – y ahí quedamos, en el aire, escuchando como la gente hablaba, viendo como pasaban caminando ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Me pregunto… Será que realmente quiere algo serio, tal vez. Tal vez se cansó de no tener algo estable o no sé ¿Que quiere que seamos? Algo solo de contacto, amigos, compañeros de cuarto…

- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuéramos? – lo miré curioso – Quiero decir, nuestra relación.

- ¿Qué quieres tú? – respondió con una pregunta para mi frustración.

- Realmente… no lo sé. Me gusta estar contigo, se me hace tan natural, además lo de ayer fue… fue bueno eso – admití avergonzado – pero estoy confundido. Es decir… descubrir que era bisexual contigo fue un gran golpe para mi… pero no sé lo que quiero. Y tú… no eres alguien de compromiso ni nada por el estilo… y fue tan rápido - tomé un poco de la bebida que tenía enfrente.

- Eso es razón suficiente… ayer creo que te lo deje en claro pero realmente me… cautivas. Y creo que es más que deseo lo que siento por ti… Maldición, estoy hasta dispuesto de aceptar el compromiso si tú lo deseas. No tengo ni un maldito problema para ello… de hecho es lo que quiero. Si bien no es primera vez que hago algo así con un hombre, o más, contigo es distinto…- calló. Estaba tan frustrado como yo. Entonces se me ocurrió solo una cosa por hacer. Después de todo lo que he escuchado hoy… creo que es lo mejor. Antes de poder decir algo él continuó – Quiero… que seamos algo más, quiero probar salir contigo. Quiero que sea algo oficial –Era lo que pensaba. Además mala idea no era. Quiero decir ¿Por qué no? Además no puedo negar que hay afinidad, química.

- Estoy de acuerdo - el sonrió – ¿Esto significa que estamos saliendo no? – el asintió. – Entonces ¿Esta sería nuestra primera cita? – repitió el movimiento - …

- Si no fuera porque no estamos solos te besaría – los platos llegaron a la mesa.

- Y yo lo correspondería con gusto. – su piernas buscaron las mías y se quedaron allí, juntas. – Lento pero seguro…

- Es como empezar de cero… para serte sincero hace bastante tiempo que no tengo una relación oficial, o como se llame esto. Incluso me atrevería a decir que nunca he tenido una relación seria asique se bueno conmigo – reí levemente.

- Sabía que eras de esos de jugarretas por una noche y cosas así pero tanto, nunca – él se sonrojo y empezó a comer sin saber dónde mirar – Pero debería ser yo quien debería pedirte piedad. Después de todo tú eres el que tiene experiencia con los hombres.

- Por lo de anoche diría lo contrario ¿Seguro que soy el primero? Por lo que vi te manejaste bastante bien ayer. – Cerré mis ojos con fuerza avergonzado.

- Si, eres el primero ¿Ok? Solo… mira no es algo que quiera decirte ¿Vale? Es privado – tomé el cuchillo y partí la comida – Además vamos a comer.

- Pensé que tendría nuevos privilegios – gruñí.

- ¡Pero no tantos! – el farfulló levemente.

- Como sea… por cierto ¿A qué hora tienes tu siguiente clase? – miré mi reloj alarmado y después el plato.

- Tengo 45 minutos para llegar allá, asique supongo que voy… relativamente bien. Sino aplico mis piernas y listo. – el albino carcajeo sin pudor.

- Supongo que la próxima vez que te vea será en el departamento ¿no? – asentí.

- Supones bien, pero llegaré tarde hoy, me toca entrenamiento de natación – me eché hacia atrás levemente – Solo espero que mi rendimiento no se afecte – carcajeé, su risa pronto se unió a la mía.

- Iré a verte mejor, así después nos vamos juntos y no te vas en transporte público – Sonreí.

- Genial, es una lata irme al departamento muerto de cansado – el asintió.

- Por cierto deberías apurarte, iría a dejarte pero dejé el auto en el hospital – miré la hora alarmado y comí rápidamente – apenas termines corre, yo pago el resto – asentí y tragué con fuerza.

- Buena, te pagaré a la vuelta – tomé un poco de gaseosa para sacar ese tapón que se te forma en la garganta cuando comes algo así.

- Después saldamos cuentas mira que tienes 30 minutos para llegar allá – Mierda, me demoro 15 en llegar allá caminando. Apresurado tragué lo que tenía y me disculpé con Gilbert por dejarlo.

De vuelta, mientras corría, me fui pensando en todo lo sucedido por un simple accidente en el bar. Al final todo salió mucho mejor de lo que uno pudo haberse imaginado. Ya quiero que termine el día para encontrarme con él de nuevo.

Escuché el sonido de mi celular al llegarme un whatsapp. Aún corriendo tomé el aparato y leí el mensaje: "Por cierto me fue genial en Anato, supe todo lo que me preguntaron ;)"

Me detuve un momento con una sonrisa en el rostro: "Que bien. Ya creía yo que te iría pésimo".

Recordé la escena del bar y después la excusa que me puso para sacarme de allí. "Por cierto me debes una cerveza" le escribí. Pronto recibí la respuesta.

"Lo sé, lo sé"

Bueno, quién lo diría, cerveza y una pareja, y todo por defender a alguien. Creo que no pudo haber salido mejor.

* * *

Bien largo quedó jajaja bueno en verdad esto es un one shot xD asique hasta aquí llegamos! Ojala les haya gustado! No se sentí que debía hacer algo más... 'Light', ya saben, son como... cosas que pasan, pasan que cosas etc jajaja buenoooo necesitaba escribir, ojala pueda hacer algun otro pronto xD

Gracias por leer y como siempre los comentarios serán bien recibidos! Nada más que decir, bye bye~


End file.
